Problem: Convert $2\ \dfrac{16}{21}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${2}\ {\dfrac{16}{21}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{16}{21}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $21$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{21}{21} = {\dfrac{42}{21}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{42}{21}} + {\dfrac{16}{21}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{42}{21}} + {\dfrac{16}{21}} = \dfrac{58}{21}$